The present invention relates to the use of piperazinyl-heterocyclic compounds of the formula I, as defined below, for the treatment of certain psychiatric disorders and conditions that have as symptoms behavioral disturbances. Such psychiatric disorders and conditions include anxiety disorders such as generalized anxiety disorder, panic disorder, posttraumatic stress disorder and phobias; psychotic episodes of anxiety, anxiety associated with psychosis, psychotic mood disorders such as severe major depressive disorder; mood disorders associated with psychotic disorders such as acute mania and depression associated with bipolar disorder, mood disorders associated with schizophrenia; behavioral disturbances associated with mental retardation, autistic disorder, and conduct disorder; dementias such as dementias associated with Alzheimer's disease; and drug-induced and neurodegeneration based dyskinesias.
The piperazinyl-heterocyclic compounds of formula I of this invention, useful in the treatment of psychotic disorders, are referred to in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,831,031 and 4,883,795, both of which are assigned in common with the present application.